


Thirty Below.

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: (slight) Femdom, (slight) Praise Kink, F/M, Lin Kuei, Permafrost, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I both know that you enjoy when I make you work for it, so why do you insist on fighting me every single time?"</p>
<p>Again, no reaction- no look of surprise.</p>
<p>"Because this is the only time I ever see you so focused on something," Kuai Liang remarked. "It makes me think you're wasting the effort."</p>
<p>This charade again?</p>
<p>If he wasn't harping on her about her attitude, it was about her so-called inability to focus.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Frost skirted, briefly waving him off before she moved her hands to the thick belt that hugged his waist. "Now are you going to take this off, or should I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Below.

From the low sun of dawn, to the high sun of the afternoon, she had done little else but train.

The blistering breeze of the mountainside courtyard was enough to reduce any man or woman to frostbite within the hour- and death within two. But it was little more than a cooling breeze on her skin, which had barely sweated underneath her fitted-uniform- barely sweated under the false heat of the sun. The thick white clouds above her kept the burning orb as a blurry spot in the distance, casting long shadows across the snow-covered courtyard.

Frost gave into a stretch, easing out the morning soreness in her back, before she slowly slipped back into position.

And she continued to watch the Lin Kuei Grandmaster carefully.

Her eyes followed his every step- analyzing his paths, and counteracting each potential strike in her head. There was no angle that he'd be able to catch her off-guard at; no unguarded side, or unstable footing against the thin ice underneath her. Hell, she even tracked him by the translucent clouds that radiated from his hands- half frozen in preparation for an attack.

Often times, he marked her behavior off as unwarranted, undisciplined- unruly.

But he knew how smart she was, how strong she was- how easy it was for her to get her way in battle.

It was why she was a part of the Lin Kuei in the first place; despite her behavior, and attitude at times, he couldn't deny her.

_In more ways than one sometimes._

Kuai Liang barely circled around her once before he stopped.

But she watched, and studied him from the corner of her eye- not so much as moving an inch as she watched the breeze catch the cold breath that escaped from his lips. Whisking it away into the chilling clouds around them.

Never moving an inch as she watched the color slowly return to his hands. Her eyes caught the movement of his fingers as they flexed and pulled together- working out the stiffness in his joints. Not so much from the cold, but rather from age.

"Giving up, Grandmaster?" Frost taunted; voice and teeth bared underneath her mask- modeled after the Grandmaster's own. It was given to her as a means of passage of rite, or at least that's what she figured it to be. After all, no one else was given the right to mimic the Grandmaster; no one else was given the honor to dress in a similar uniform, or appear as an icy double at his side.

No one, but her anyways.

"I know a losing battle when I see one," Kuai Liang admitted. "Five paces from now, you would have me trapped."

Highly intelligent in battle.

Always three steps ahead.

He never did let her trap him though- always called it out beforehand, just before he ended the match.

Easy victory.

Frustrating, but easy.

"You're getting better, Frost. I'm impressed."

She snorted, but didn't fight back the grin that followed his words; his voice was adorned with genuine praise- a rarity to hear these days. Straightening herself up, Frost brushed off the small collection of snowflakes that had gathered on her shoulder, a testament to her ability to stand frozen.

"That is good to hear, Grandmaster-"

The words barely left her lips before Frost swung her right arm forward.

She watched and felt as ice warped down from her shoulder, wrapping and solidifying around her entire arm in seconds. Her body twisted just enough to bring the icy appendage across her front, just in time to block the ice attack the Grandmaster had managed to summon behind his back. He might've been quick to do that much without her noticing, but she had caught the twitch of his chest just before he brought his arm around. And that had been his downfall.

The ice ball struck her hard, but did little more than send a few painful vibrations through her bones.

Where such a strike would've been devastating in battle, it was nothing more than a light eruption of snow as the ice cracked and shattered against her shielded forearm. It was nothing more than a mere snowball, a mere distraction.

And once more, her mask hid a biting grin.

"With all due respect, Sifu- nice try." Frost let her condescending tone seep out between her teeth with the words- and she caught the way he nodded towards her. A trained eye might've even caught the slight twitch at the corners of his lips, but that was something that could be easily denied.

"I would comment on your arrogance, but... you haven't fallen or misstepped once this entire session," Kuai Liang started, moving so that both of his hands were visible to her. It was a silent gesture to say that training was truly over now, and that he had no other tricks up his sleeves. She had impressed him enough for one day. "You've earned your attitude. For now."

_For now._

As if she would suddenly lose it overnight.

"Now then, I'll be meeting with General Blade, and Grandmaster Hasashi later on today," he continued. "I want you to be there, but I need to know if you will you be able to control yourself in their presence."

Frost reached up and removed her mask- allowing herself to breath out and form a white cloud in the heavy air around her. She felt the breeze pull it straight from her lips and cast it aside to be lost in the thick mountainside atmosphere. She hated being dragged into these meetings; she hardly had much respect for either the General, or the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster- and she knew they felt the same towards her.

But her Grandmaster insisted, and pressed that she needed to work on her relations towards their allies. She had done enough damage to her reputation with them, but he felt that she could still redeem herself somehow. But if any sort of redemption involved her having to act quiet, and be a good little Lin Kuei, then she wasn't having it. They could suck her tit for all she cared.

"As I've said before, Grandmaster," Frost spoke, as she tossed her mask aside for now, before a brief smile found its way to her white lips. "You'll have to earn my discipline like I have to earn your trust."

If he held any sense of surprise at her demands, he didn't show it.

Then again, he would have no reason to; he knew how this worked- he knew this was coming.

"We have two entirely different methods," Kuai Liang corrected.

"Yeah, sure," Frost briskly waved off. "If that was the case though- my method is definitely more fun."

The Grandmaster might've given a roll of his eyes, might've not- it was a little difficult to tell with his lack of pupils. But then again, it wouldn't technically be the proper thing for a Grandmaster to do; although such a term hardly fit into this situation at all.

Especially not in regards to her.

Or in regards to him earning her discipline.

"Sometimes you are more trouble than you are worth," he noted.

"Don't be so sore, Kuai," Frost replied- catching the slight rise of his eyebrows at how she had shorted his name. Such a dastardly thing to do during the respectable clan hours, when he was nothing short of being her Grandmaster; as he had told her time and time again- but she hardly listened when he went off on his tangents. "You and I both know the Lin Kuei and Cyromancers alike would be nowhere without either of us," she continued, as she started towards him- leaving icy footprints in her wake.

He didn't so much as move at her approach.

Which allowed her to reach forward and press her hands against his semi-bare chest as she drew closer. There was a false sense of heat to his skin that radiated underneath her palms, as she slid her fingers underneath the thick material of his vest. She caught just the slightest catch of his breath at the touch, before it continued to ease through his pale lips.

Cold air escaping from the frozen lungs that resided under permafrost ribs.

Up-close like this, she could see the faint traces of where his pupils might've been- long since frozen and eroded over. He still had his sight though, even despite the long scar that cut down over his right eye, leaving some discoloration in his iris. The thick scar tissue formed discolored red knots that stained over his white skin- proving it to be different from his other scars, which had faded to a pale gray instead.

They better complimented his skin that way.

Frost leaned in a little closer, pressing her smaller frame against his, and managing to invoke the soft reaction of his hands brushing against her forearms- just before she pushed him back. She managed to get maybe a stumbled half-step out of him with the motion. But his feet were always frozen to the ground, which made it difficult to move him in battle- or anywhere else for that matter.

"You and I both know that you enjoy when I make you work for it, so why do you insist on fighting me every single time?"

Again, no reaction- no look of surprise.

"Because this is the only time I ever see you so focused on something," Kuai Liang remarked. "It makes me think you're wasting the effort."

This charade again?

If he wasn't harping on her about her attitude, it was about her so-called inability to focus.

"Yeah, yeah," Frost skirted, briefly waving him off before she moved her hands to the thick belt that hugged his waist. "Now are you going to take this off, or should I?"

She could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with her, but that was usually how things got started between them anyways. Hook, line and sinker. He knew the drill, and while he could step out of it at any time, he chose not to. This wasn't a matter of attitude, or discipline anymore; this was him stepping into her trap every single time, and enjoying it- even if he dragged his heels at times.

But that was just how it had always been.

Kuai Liang chose to answer her by wrapping his fingers against the back of her neck before he pulled her forward- colliding frozen lips against one another. And Frost grinned at the hard press between them- grinning at his absolute drop in guard and discipline as well. She felt her skin run tight as his fingers moved up and tangled in her silver-white hair, grabbing a fistful of it in his grasp.

She chipped away at his lips and forced them to come part with her tongue, before she plunged it into his mouth- catching the low grunt that stirred at the back of his throat. One hand moved to grab at his jaw, grabbing a fistful of his thick beard before she tugged on it; it caused him to slightly groan in response, allowing her to pull him down closer, and sweep her tongue further into his mouth. It was warm against her own, but she could feel the iciness that rested at the tip of his tongue; she could feel the burn of it as it plunged into her mouth next.

The chill of mixed air rushed into her lungs, spreading heated sensations to where they were needed.

Cultivating in the press of skin between her legs, which had been long anticipating this.

She felt his free hand move to undo the Lin Kuei emblem at the front of her uniform. His skillful fingers untied and loosened the emblem from its support strings, before it came apart in his hands- allowing him to discard her belt in its entirety.

Allowing the front of her blue overlay to fall loose against her frame.

It hardly stayed on for long though, as he ran his fingers down the center of it- undoing the small holding clips from the inside. He released her hair, and used both hands to grab at the front of the thick overlay, before he yanked it open. Just enough to pull it over shoulders before he forced it down her arms and let it pool around at her feet.

It left her in little more than the fitted, black bodysuit she wore underneath it.

She stepped out of the mess at her feet and kicked it aside.

Frosty air froze against her lips when as he pulled away from them- exhaling a hard cloud of ice in an attempt to catch his breath. His fingers curled tight against her waist, before he pulled her up- forcing her to stand on her toes for a moment as he tucked his head into the curve of her neck.

A soft groan escaped her as she felt his fingers press against her back now, before she felt him bite into her.

Cold lips and colder teeth pressed against her through the thin material of her suit, allowing her to feel every press of his teeth on her. It stirred a chilling shiver down her spine as her hands moved to his chest for balance. One hand once more gripped at the back of her head, while the other snaked between her legs; her hips lifted and pressed against him as his fingers traced her out through her suit.

Cold heat rushed through her loins as she felt the pads of his fingers rub against the shape of her vulva- colliding the smooth friction of her bodysuit with the roughness of his fingers. He didn't give her everything though; he knew how her suit worked, and put just enough pressure for her to feel him without allowing her to get off on it.

"You're off to a good start, Sifu," she mused, as she rolled her hips against his fingers- feeling his palm press against her mound for better gripping. "You know I like it when you do that."

Where he was stiff, and rare with praise... she was the opposite.

She enjoyed having him mold to her words- guiding and rewarding him with each step.

Her fingers moved to undo the intricate piece of his own belt, before she pushed it to the ground- managing to remove the thin padding underneath it as well. It was all out of a well-established habit, as she quickly dismantled his vest and loosened the straps that curved around his thick midsection. She could feel his body slightly trembling underneath her with each motion, as she felt him move further up her neck- just enough to pinch real skin between his teeth.

He reminded her of the den wolves who stalked the frozen forest surrounding the temple.

Quiet feet, and drooling mouths that were always ready to put down those of the less fortunate in the frozen circle.

Frost gripped tightly at the back of his loose vest, before she gave it a hard tug- causing it to slide backwards off of his shoulders and flip to the ground below. The uniform barely offered any cover to begin with, but she didn't pass the opportunity to press her palms against his bare chest; she could feel every heavy breath that came unfrozen in his lungs, feeling each one heavier than the last.

She dropped one hand to his groin as she sought him out through the folds of his pants- and then tightly gripped him at her discovery. And she did it hard enough that she felt his entire body almost buckle at the gesture; she felt the loose groan from his throat rumble against her neck.

"I have a feeling this isn't all about seeing me focus," Frost started, feeling him almost buckle once more before she eased her grip back and began palming him instead. "Unless that's just something you really get off on."

His fingers curled tighter in her hair, before he jerked her head back- causing her to give a brief laugh at the sudden motion.

"Someone should really take care of that tongue of yours," Kuai Liang spoke, keeping her head pulled back as he looked down at her. "It is bitter and nasty."

She only grinned in return though, as she continued to stroke his dick with her fingers- using the texture of his pants as additional friction. "Are you volunteering your services, Grandmaster?" she teased.

"No," he answered her abruptly, partly catching her off-guard. "I know what that tongue can do- I'm not interested."

It took her a few seconds before a sly smile came to her- before Frost pulled her hand back just enough to spring it forward, lightly tapping her palm against his cock. It wasn't hard by any means, but there was enough force to get the message across; enough force to cause a stiff shudder to run through him- even though his expression remained frozen enough.

"It was good enough to get me into the Lin Kuei," she replied.

And that seemed to be the final piece to break his cold spine.

Frost felt Kuai Liang twist her around in his hold, turning her completely around, before his fingers grasped at the holding strap at the back of her neck. Pulling it off, he grabbed at the small zipper hidden underneath it, before he yanked it down along her back- stopping at the point just above her hips. She leaned back against him as his hands tangled in the black material, before he began to peel it away from her skin; jerking it down over her shoulders and down along her torso.

The cold air felt welcoming against her bare chest and she gave out an extended sigh in response- swirling clouds from her lips as she tilted her head back against his shoulder. She pressed her hips back against his, curling her fingers against his thighs as she began rubbing her backside against him; she grinned at his subtle groan as she felt the stiffness of his cock pressing back against her.

Hands kept her bodysuit pulled tight around her arms, slightly pinning them at her sides, before he leaned in and kissed at her vulnerable neck once more.

And this time she felt the breath catch in her throat as his tongue traced the faint impressions of his teeth from before. As he kissed her warm and slow this time, wetting her skin with his tongue and mouth, before he pulled back and blew an icy breath against the wet patch.

"Kuai..." his name trailed from her lips this time.

One hand moved to cup underneath her chin, drawing her head further back against him, before he turned it towards him- allowing him to press his lips against her throat, feeling the way it vibrated underneath him.

His other hand moved to cup one of her breast, holding it in his palm before he began kneading it with his rough fingers.

She moaned softly and arched her chest into his touch- feeling cold, callous fingers teasing her already hard nipple between them.

Despite his grip, she managed to turn her head enough to catch the shell of his ear with her teeth as she bore her hips back against him; rubbing and slightly bouncing them against his cock until she felt his legs shudder behind her. "Come on, Sifu," Frost whispered, arching and working her body against his- and grinning as she felt him rubbing back against her. "Do you want to make it to your meeting on time, or not?" a stunted groan voiced behind her at the question. "Or maybe you'd prefer to go alone?"

As though in answer, Kuai Liang finished pulling down on her bodysuit, freeing her arms and letting it bundle uselessly around her waist. His heavy hands turned her back around to face him, before he grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up against him; he waited for her legs to catch him around the waist before he decided to move again.

She felt his cool breath against her chest, before he dropped down onto his knees- and then he laid her onto her back in front of him. He used his thighs to keep her hips angled and legs separated; his hands grabbed at the bundled mess of her suit around her waist, lifting her hips before he leaned down to her.

Her back arched slightly as she felt his cool mouth catch onto one of her breasts- felt his tongue run itself against her nipple, drawing another soft moan from her. He managed to tug her suit off of her hips, and then further down her thighs until he exposed the space between them. And Frost gave out a cloud of freezing breath as the cool air swirling around them made the slickness of her thighs noticeable now; as she felt the arousal spilling out of her knotted core.

The subtle throbbing in her lower belly made itself very well known as well- pounding in waves, and being tempted by the motion of his hands and tongue.

Her fingers raked against his broad shoulders, threatening inappropriate lines and scratches just before his meeting.

Kuai Liang moved his hands back to her knees as he lifted them slightly, before he twisted her hips just enough for her to squeeze one leg over to the other. It gave him the opportunity to push her bodysuit down her thighs and around her knees, before he yanked it off completely.

And Frost had to admit she loved the feel of the cold air against her naked body.

She loved the elements.

Curling her fingers against his skin, she pushed him back and forced him to release her breast- even though she was really getting into the working of his mouth on it. She shifted her leg between them and used her foot to ease him back onto his knees; he followed without objection, although she was certain he was just taking in and enjoying the view.

Pushing herself up, Frost shifted forward onto her knees, before she used her hands to force him onto his back- quickly following the motion as she trapped his waist with her thighs, straddling him.

She took the elevated position to catch her breath.

And then resumed stroking him through his pants as she listened to the heavy breaths that escaped him.

"You're doing so well, Grandmaster," Frost whispered, as fingers eventually got the front of his pants opened, before she tugged them off of his waist; she felt him lift his hips to make it easier for her to do so. "At this rate, I just might join you."

She loved the position of power she was in- and she loved using it against him. He was quite strong, and noble, that was without a doubt; but with her here, straddling his waist and practically jerking him off, he was like putty in her hands. And she wanted to make sure he knew just how well he was pleasing her.

Kuai Liang pushed himself up enough to pull her into another kiss as his hands assisted with ridding himself of his last article of clothing.

For an older Cyromancer, he was in good shape- and damn good-looking too.

Frost kissed him in response, sweeping him into one more tongue-laded embrace, before she pushed him back- watching as he settled back and propped himself onto his forearms. Her fingers dipped between them as she took his cock into them, catching the visible shudder that coursed through his body; she liked watching the moving wave of skin as the muscles of his abdomen tightened and relaxed in the span of a second or two.

Pressing her hips forward, she rubbed his cock against her lower stomach- teasing its impressive shape and girth in her palms, feeling her own abdominal muscles twitching now in anticipation. She could feel the warmth of arousal pooling out between her legs, dripping against his thighs at the sight, and touch of him in her hands. Fingers worked him in slow, easy going strokes- counting the amount of times she saw his lips twitching as Kuai Liang watched her every movement.

She swore she could see a flush to his white skin now- burning red across his pale body.

Her fingers stroked him over in a flawless rhythm, feeling the way his cock twitched in her grasp. She enjoyed the heat of it against her palm, the heavy discoloration to it that created a delightful contrast against her pale fingers. He was bigger than most of her previous lovers, and by quite a bit. Nothing too big, or injury-risk though (unlike some she had previously bed).

Circling her fingers against the tip of his cock, now wet with pearls of precum, Frost brought hips forward and rolled them against him. She pressed the split of her mound against the base of his cock, and used the slow forward roll of her hips to slowly push his cock underneath her. She pushed herself against his entire length- rubbing the underside of his cock between her labia as she slowly began rocking herself back and forth against him. The slickness of her body rubbed over his cock, allowing her hips to slide from base to tip and over again in clean motions.

She worked herself against his lower abdomen, tilting her head back as she felt the sensations of his thickness pressing up against her.

She felt his fingertips press against the thickest part of her thighs, before they moved to grab her behind the knees.

The throbbing in her stomach was getting harder now, and Frost caught the long train of clouds the escaped from her lips- implying her breathing was getting quicker now as well. And all she had done so far was grind on him. Not quite the way she wanted him to win this.

Drawing herself back to settle on his hips, she wrapped her fingers around Kuai Liang's cock and stroked him once more, before she lifted herself with her knees. Her other hand moved between her legs, pushing through the wet mess of her folds, before she carefully lowered herself onto him. She used her fingers to line him up with her, and used the weight of her hips to slowly bring herself down onto his cock- feeling the slickness of her arousal mixing with his warm precum.

Drawing in a deep breath, Frost watched as Kuai Liang did the same, before she lowered herself enough to take in his tip- groaning softly at the way her body stretched around him. It sent pulsing tremors through her loins as she continued down on him until he was steady enough for her to remove her fingers.

Her hands moved to his chest for balance as she shifted her weight forward, allowing more movement in her hips as she pushed them down- taking him in inch by inch.

She could hear the steady breath he sucked in at the sensation, as he felt her warm body slowly engulfing him. He felt firm and hot inside of her, which would seem like a rather stark contrast to the rest of him.

Then again, it wouldn't feel so satisfying if it was like a popsicle in there.

Settling her hips against him, Frost breathed out and let herself focus on the way he filled her; she focused on the way her muscles and inner walls took to him, subtly clenching around his cock, and fully welcoming his presence. She could feel warmth pool in her lower belly and loins, before she slowly rolled her hips against him- getting used to his shape and size once more, allowing her muscles and body to conform to him.

Every little movement reminded her of him as she felt her muscles cling to him.

As if it had really been that long since she had last gotten laid.

Maybe not by him, but still...

Oh, but her body remembered, and it knew what it loved.

Once she had finished taking him in, letting herself readjust to him, she focused on bringing her hips down on him in long, slow thrusts- using her hands to press and balance against his ribs. Frost used her knees for secondary support to keep her thighs and hips loose with each downward thrust against his cock; minding her weight and movement so she didn't accidentally pull him out of her.

She refocused her breathing and kept it steady- ensuring to make this last as long as she could.

It was a little hard to though, considering just how fucking good he felt inside of her.

Cold shivers ran up her spine with every downward settle, as she felt her body shudder and felt her arousal pool around him. As she felt her body instinctively twitch around his cock as she took in his thick base- feeling the way it spread her open.

His fingers moved to brush against her thighs once more, tracing circles, before they trailed back down to her knees. And she followed every movement of them, feeling how his fingers tapped out slow rhythms against her legs- slightly distracting her.

The motion brought attention to the thin callouses on his fingertips dancing on the thick scars of her knees.

Both rough in touch.

Both seen too much action to be proud of.

Mostly from each other- but that was another story.

Leaning back now, Frost dropped her weight onto his hips and heard Kuai Liang groan in response to the motion; it was an innocent gesture, but it was still enough to draw a grin to her lips."Sorry, Sifu," she teased, as she moved her hands to her thighs- curling her fingers just a few inches away from his.

She began using her knees to lift herself now.

The position and shifting of balance added more weight to her hips, which allowed her to drop herself a littler heavier against him- causing him to grunt briefly between every other thrust. The first time had been more like a warning, and considering she could feel his fingers squeezing her knees once more, she knew he was enjoying it.

If anything, the new position kept her balance centered, allowing her to ride him without much movement- asides from her lower half. But she could feel her breasts moving in time with her- felt the slight sting of them bouncing against her sternum.

Shifting back still, Frost eased her knees apart before she pulled herself into a brief stretch- arching her torso forward and feeling the pull of her abdomen with it. She heard him groan again as her body clenched around him with the gesture, allowing for a few, tighter thrusts before she settled back into rhythm.

She caught the slight lift of his hands and noted that his palms were towards her.

It prompted her to drop her hands into his; her fingers sliding across his palms before they slipped between his own, eventually tangling together.

His hands would've been cold to any other person- freezing, and frost bitten- but they felt nice to her.

Warm and firm in her hold.

It reminded her of their first encounter- of how agile and nimble he was, proving that first impressions weren't always the best to go off of. But she had been a caged fighter; she fought for blood and broken knuckles. First impressions were all she had to go off of to start a fight. They were all she had to her lifeline- and she made use of every single one of them.

She thought he was just a crazy old man living in the frozen forest.

Turned out, he was a Cryomancy Grandmaster- the first she had ever heard of, let alone even seen.

And considering his surprise when she froze the hand that had caught her first swing- she was the only other Cyromancer he had encountered as well. Or at least, the first he had seen in a long, long time.

Maybe it was destiny- or maybe it was just Raiden making horrible choices for everyone, and her just going along for the ride. After all, what other choice did she have exactly? Her last gig had gone up in flames, and one couldn't just ignore the sudden showing up of the Earthrealm Thunder God, let alone ignore his advice to seek out the hidden Lin Kuei.

Curling her fingers against Kuai Liang's, Frost felt him squeeze her in response, before she moved his hands to her breasts- leaning forward enough for him to comfortably reach them. His palms were warm against her aching breasts, which he immediately took to kneading and groping with his hands and fingers. She muttered out a quiet moan, before she shifted forward and placed her hands above his shoulders- arching her body across his own.

She angled her legs and hips so she could thrust downward on him more fluidly- feeling the different angle press his cock against her pelvic wall. Each thrust had his thick head rubbing against that one spot, causing her to try for quicker, shorter thrusts- easily wishing to milk the heat of the sensations that tingled numbness into her fingertips.

Tucking her head towards her chest, she looked down at his white eyes, watching as they followed her and noting the slight white glow to them now.

She could see the cold mist that casually enveloped him everywhere he went now had a wider spread to it- almost forming a cloud around them.

His power was getting a little unstable, a little out of control- and she liked knowing that she was the cause for it.

She liked knowing she could make him lose a little discipline every now and again.

Frost liked it so much, in fact, that she added a little roll to her hips- working them in circles as she went down on him. She could hear herself moaning at the way the motion moved him inside of her; at the way it rubbed his cock against her walls, which clenched slightly around him- drawing a moan from him as well.

Kuai Liang's hands moved to her hips, holding tight as he followed her rolling motions before he put a little more weight behind them- pushing her harder against him. And she grunted slightly at the motion, feeling her hips bounce with every hard downward thrust; it only made her stomach coil in tighter, made her work to match his force. She felt one of his hands cup the back of her head, before he jerked her down to him- crashing her lips into his own.

She felt the coldness of his breath escape into her mouth, sharing a cold break of air between them, before she gave in to his frozen tongue. Warm and wet as he swept it across her mouth, tasting and drawing in her flavor.

Her hands slid down against the courtyard as she lowered herself onto her forearms and onto his chest- feeling the weight of his hips as they moved to counter her thrusts. She could feel the slap of skin against the back of her thighs- felt his fingers curled and digging into the folds of her hip as he continued to push her.

Quick and rhythmic.

Pretty good for an old guy.

Frost could feel her breathing picking up now- felt herself heaving breaths between clenched teeth as she felt her body squirming against every thrust. She could hear him breathing ragged just the same as his arms moved to cross over her back- pulling her down and holding her to him. One hand moved down her back, and then firmly grasped her backside as he followed through with the next few thrusts.

There was a broken gasp as Frost felt him finish- as she felt that rush of heat as Kuai Liang spilled himself inside of her, as she felt him continue to thrust despite climax. The added heat and slickness of his cum inside of her only made her body tremble and ache; it made her limbs tense and kick slightly before she felt her muscles clench around him. There was a mix of bitten moans and muffled thralls as she finished- releasing a flood of warmth through her belly and between her legs.

Her body shuddered, and fought against him, as a burst of cold mist emitted itself from her skin, as her hips continued to bear down on him. As they continued their thrusts until their bodies stopped seizing and all together stopped.

It took a few still moments, a breath held for far too long before she finally gave out.

Frost fell like dead weight against Kuai Liang's chest, feeling it practically heaving underneath her; his white lips parted as heavy clouds of ice came bursting out from his lungs.

Her fingers curled against the courtyard as she tried to work the feeling back into them; they felt numb and trembled as she clawed them against the stone. Loosely pulling them into fists, she pounded the ground once before she pushed herself back up. She didn't yet remove him from her body; she was still enjoying the way he felt inside of her, and enjoying the feeling of their mixed fluids dripping out around them.

"You're in luck, Grandmaster," Frost spoke, as she placed her hands back against his chest. "It appears I'll be on my best behavior today."


End file.
